vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamura Akemi
Summary Even in Madoka Magica, there is a multiverse. And instead of getting regular Homura you get Tamura and see her adventures through an ever-changing labyrinth of timelines. As of late, Tamura has been shown to be one of the strongest 3-D characters in the Puella Magi verse, however as stated in the sequel, she is only the 38th strongest Homura in the known multiverse (Mind you that Homucifer has not been born yet). Her current shields were both made by Professor Homura and are capable of working in 4-D. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | 5-B | Unknown Name: Tamura-Chan, multiple other names by alternate versions of Madoka Kaname. Origin: Puella Magi Homura Tamura Gender: Female Age: Physically 14, Mentally 26 at the beginning of PMHT, but is likely around 29 by the end. Classification: Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Firearm and Missiles Mastery, Magic, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Technology Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2, 6 the latter should not come up in combat and 7), Forcefield Creation, Weapon Creation, Preparation, Power Bestowal, Pain Inhibition, Flight, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Power Absorption, Weapon Enhancement, BFR and Portal Creation (Through sending people to her shield's Pocket Universe), Acausality (Through contact to her shield), Energy Projection, Magic Detection, Teleportation via Space Leap, Becomes stronger once critically hurt, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Fourth Wall Awareness, Time Stop Immunity, Limited Precognition. Attack Potency: At least City level (Shown to be far superior to her main counterpart, also has several Cruise Missiles.) | Planet level (Casually created an energy blast that far overshadowed the size of the Earth.) | Unknown (All of the plans she has are extremely superior to her normal form, her Extreme plan is the strongest of them all.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Most likely higher, as she has been shown to be far superior to her main counterpart, dodged Charlotte without much difficulty and outran the Super familiars that ate Charlotte.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Island Class (Damaged Walpurgisnacht simply by waving her hand in the air.) Durability: Likely Island level (Survived a clumsy Madoka's arrow which destroyed both Walpurgisnacht and a city.) | Planet level (Survived a punch from Rampaging Sayaka, who easily overpowered Tamura.) Stamina: Superhuman (Trained on the top of a mountain for a month without magic, normal stamina is amped by magic, Professor's Device decreases the amount of stamina used. Had once ran through an entire jungle while being chased by Super familiars. For about a month, she was chasing after Madoka non-stop through the Earth on a bike. that the latter had teleporting abilities, meaning Madoka never fatigued.) Range: At least Planetary Standard Equipment: All the equipment the main Homura Akemi should have in her magical girl form. She also has a dog (However she left him in Bar Akemi), once had a Magical Frying Pan capable of mass destruction, the Professor's Device. Intelligence: Very High (Has been shown to be able to read people's thoughts and experience via facial expressions. Managed to become an expert cook from sheer stress and deconstructed over a hundred different bombs one after another.) Weaknesses: Once got preoccupied with a dog's tail for an entire timeline, may be almost as insane as her main counterpart, protective and obsessed with Madoka to a fault. Some variations of Madoka have a remote control that activates her time-traveling abilities. Can't hold her beer. Can be lazy (sometimes slept while in time stop). However, as of Homura Tamura 3, she seems to have matured and lost most of her weaknesses, Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem, and Overusing her powers can lead to her soul gem being corrupted, in which she'll be forcefully turned into a witch in the process Feats: *Wiping out Walpurgisnacht with a beam bigger than the Earth. *Survived the destruction of a city caused by Madoka's arrow. *Going from a 7-C character to 5-B in only one month of training by herself. *Still having far more potential and is the 38th strongest Homura in the Bar Akemi archives. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'OP Magic Beam:' Fires off a beam capable of destroying the Earth *'Extreme Plan Finish:' A suicide technique that by using all of the power of Tamura's shield, allows her to deal an extreme amount of damage *'Shield BFR:' Can suck in enemies in her shield, however, pulling in too much can have disastrous effects on the power of Homura's time manipulation (Although it generally won't come up, as she had a jungle inside the shield and several witch's barriers in there before it began to have problems.) Note: Pre-Training | Post-Training | Using the Complete, Full Power, or Extreme plan. Others Notable Victories: Homura Kamishiro (Ultimate Antihero) Homura's Profile (Note: Both were 5-B and Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Time Travelers Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 5 Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Time Users Category:Gun Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users